Siempre estas a mi lado
by Melanie-san
Summary: Han pasado casi tres años y Sakura sigue penando en la misma persona que se enamoro...tiene deseos de verlo pero algo cambiara en ella...SasuxSaku, ItaxSaku onegai leanlo!


**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Mi nombre es Melanie - y este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero que les guste y que me puedan decir su opinión acerca del fic -**

**Bueno este fic se lo dedico a una de mis amigas Mayumi-chan amiga eres kawaii espero que te guste el fic disfrutalo ;P **

**Ustedes tambien disfruten el fic y espero que me dejen su review acerca del fic esperare con gusto -**

**Dejen ****Reviews! -**

**Siempre estas a mi lado**

**Capitulo 1:**** Asignando una nueva misión **

Era uno de los tantos días en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, era un día tranquilo y normal con el sol radiante y muchas nubes una chica iba caminando tranquilamente pensando en los años que ha pasado se detiene y ve perdidamente al cielo pensando en una persona que no había visto por mas de tres años, lo recuerda aun perfectamente como era y la forma de ser, aun lo amaba ya quería verlo aun tenia deseos de decirle que lo que sentía con todo su corazón su nombre es…

-Sasuke-kun…-decía Sakura en un susurro con una mirada muy perdida y dirigida hacia el cielo ya habían pasado tres años desde que se fue, Sakura se había convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa estaba muy concentrada viendo hacia el cielo recordando todo lo que había compartido con el, solo como equipo que eran de repente una persona la saco de sus profundos pensamientos

-Ohayou! Sakura-chan-se acercaba Naruto con la misma energía de siempre, Sakura reacciono algo lenta al escuchar la voz de Naruto entonces volteo a verlo el también había crecido eran un poco mas alto que su compañera de equipo, se acerca rápidamente a Sakura-Sakura-chan estas bien dattebayo!-la volteo a ver y le pregunto con una mirada de preocupación

-Ah…Ohayou Naruto-kun…no te preocupes estoy bien solo estaba pensando-dijo la chica volteando a ver a su compañero acompañada de una sonrisa en sus labios-neh vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento mejor nos vamos hai?-mientras decía esto se fue adelantando

Sakura miraba hacia el cielo pensando en la única persona que siempre quiso no como su compañero de equipo si no como algo más, iba caminando algo lenta y torpe Naruto vio extrañada a su compañera quería preguntarle que le pasaba entonces se detuvo y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo

-Sakura-chan…en verdad estas bien te ves algo extraña-preguntó mientras Sakura seguía caminando y esta se detuvo y volteo a verlo para responderle

-tienes razón no estoy bien…-decía mientras lo veía con un mirada de preocupación-creo que…me siento algo mal eso es todo-volteo a ver a Naruto que la veía preocupado esta sonrió y le dijo-mejor será que vallamos a entrenar estaré bien-decía esto mientras se adelantaba de nuevo y quitar de su mente la preocupación que tenia

Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar al punto donde iban a entrenar volteo a ver al cielo y siguió pensando se iban perdiendo en sus pensamientos, dos horas mas tarde llega su sensei apareciendo de la nada

-discúlpenme es que vi un gato que se me atravesó y…-dijo Kakashi con un tono tranquilo

-eso es mentira!!-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-siempre con las mismas mentiras Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura mostrando una mirada frustrante y desesperada cambiando un tono más tranquilo dijo-bueno hay que empezar a entrenar no sensei-decía mientras volteaba ver al cielo estaba mas concentrada que al entrenamiento que le pusiera Kakashi

-si yo también quiero empezar ya dattebayo!-dijo Naruto impaciente esto mientras empezaba a calentar muy animado

-bueno antes de eso…solo vine a decirles algo antes de que entrenemos-dijo el sensei con un tono tranquilo y una mirada seria que se la dirigía a sus dos alumnos

Los dos miraron serio a Kakashi pensando en que les dirá Naruto mostró una mirada fría y gélida, mientras que Sakura mostró una mirada de preocupación y al mismo tiempo volteaba a ver a Naruto que también la miraba, los dos voltearon a ver a Kakashi muy serios

-bueno hoy hable con el hokage y me dijo que hoy haremos una misión-diciendo esto volteo a verlos detenidamente-y quiero que entrenemos todo el día esta claro-dijo con un tono algo golpeado, Sakura quiso decir algo en ese momento pero no movió su boca para decirlo Naruto fue quien le dijo algo a Kakashi

-demo Kakashi-sensei nos podría decir cual es la misión?-preguntaba intrigado mientras volteaba a ver a su sensei con una mirada fría

-si claro les diré cual es la misión-lo decía mientras caminaba y se dirija a recargarse en un tronco de un árbol-varios enemigos de aldeas diferentes están atacando Konoha y quieren uno de los pergaminos mas antiguos de esta aldea…los fines de cada uno es saber el mas grande secreto de la aldea, así que nosotros tres vigilaremos esta noche desde las afueras de Konoha para no permitirles que entren a robarlo…-decía esto mientras miraba a sus dos alumnos-bueno si no tiene alguna queja empecemos a entrenar-decía esto mientras se ponía de pie

-claro que si! Sensei estoy emocionado dattebayo-dijo emocionado mientras veía a Sakura-ne Sakura-chan estas lista?-preguntaba

Sakura no reacciono ante la pregunta de Naruto estaba totalmente perdida entre sus pensamientos…

-Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan responde onegai-decía Naruto mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de ella, Sakura reacciono algo sorprendida y confundida volteando a ver a Naruto extrañado

-ahh gomen Naruto…no te escuche me podrías repetir la pregunta que me hiciste es que no te estaba escuchando-decía en un tono muy neutro y una mirada perdida

-si creo que ya me di cuenta de eso bueno vamos a entrenar-dijo en un tono de inseguridad

**000000**

Se paso todo el día Sakura y Naruto estaban muy cansados de tanto estar entrenando muy apenas se podían poner de pie, era un hermoso atardecer con el sol rojizo que era digno de mirarse una tarde tan linda Sakura miraba hacia arriba y miraba al cielo detenidamente y nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos pensando en Sasuke, no lo podía evitar pensaba en el cada momento tenia ganas de verlo pero se preguntaba **¿Dónde estará? **

Pero en ese momento ella se desconcentro brutalmente al escuchar un fuerte ruido era Naruto y Kakashi que seguían entrenando dando lo mejor de ellos Sakura los veía que no eran los únicos que se volvían fuertes si no ella también pero pensando en Sasuke no creía que se volvería fuerte si no tenia que quitarse de la mente a su querido Sasuke…

Naruto volteo a verla se acerco y le pregunto que le pasaba

-Sakura-chan estas bien, te noto otra vez algo desconcentrada?-pregunto algo preocupado Sakura lo volteo a ver con una mirada mas concentrada

-no es nada Naruto solo que…estaba viendo el cielo eso es todo-dijo la kunoichi

-muy bien creo que esto será todo el entrenamiento de hoy quiero que vayan a descansar muy bien los veo a las 9:30 de la noche les quedo claro-diciendo esto el sensei ya se había ido dejando a Naruto y a Sakura viendo donde estaba antes su maestro

-bueno nos vemos Sakura-chan-decía Naruto mientras se alejaba

-hai Naruto…-decía Sakura mientras ella tomaba el camino contrario al de su compañero

De camino a casa Sakura fue mirando al cielo de un hermoso rojo atardecer pensando en todo lo que había compartido con el aunque el no la aceptaba del todo pero a un así lo amaba con todo su corazón no había dejado de amar a Sasuke durante tres años…cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir nada se tumbo a su cama boca abajo y se quedo profundamente dormida…

_-¿donde estoy?...no conozco este lugar… ¿hay alguien aquí?-decía la kunoichi con un __tono de desesperación_

_-Sakura…Sakura…-ante su pregunta una voz fría le respondía_

_-dime ¿Quién eres?...-seguía preguntando con el mismo tono_

_-Sakura…Sakura…-_

_-onegai ¡respóndeme!-volteaba a ver a todos lados eran un lugar oscuro y frió hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba atrás de ella con mucho temor volteo a verlo y se impresiono al verlo-de…demo si tu eres…-_

Sakura despertó brutalmente volteo a ver a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto ya estaba oscuro de repente volteo a ver su reloj en la mesita de noche y marcaban las 9:45 se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde salto de su cama agarro sus cosas y se fue apresuradamente donde se encontraría con Naruto y Kakashi

**000000**

Sakura llego apresuradamente al punto donde se encontrarían para iniciar la misión allí se encontraba Naruto esperando a Sakura y a Kakashi estaba viendo las estrellas y en ese momento volteo a ver a Sakura que había llegado

-Sakura-chan llegas un poco tarde!-reclamaba el chico un poco molesto

-gomen Naruto me quede dormida-ponía el pretexto mientras se acercaba a el-Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado?-preguntaba la chica

-no aun no ha llegado…ya sabes como es el-decía mientras veía para otro lado-seguramente llegara tarde como siempre-decía con un tono arrogante

-si tienes razón habrá que esperarlo como siempre-ella también lo decía con el mismo tono arrogante mientras veía por todos lados y esperaba a su sensei

Ya eran las 10:15 y Kakashi como era de esperarse no ha llegado Sakura y Naruto ya se estaban desesperando por que no llegaba los dos caminaban por sin ningún lado…hasta que una nube humo apareció de la nada

-lo siento por haber llegado tarde es que ayude a una ancianita…-decía Kakashi con una de sus excusas de siempre antes de terminar sus alumnos reclamaron

-¡es mentira!-dijeron en unísono

-siempre son las mismas excusas Kakashi-sensei-decía la kunoichi con cara de fastidio

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, no tiene remedio sensei-reclamaba el chico

-gomen, gomen…pues vayamos directo a la misión-diciendo esto puso una mirada seria-muy bien quiero que los dos se separen cada uno en diferentes puntos y en media hora me den el informe esta bien-dijo esto mientras miraba fijamente a sus dos alumnos

-¡hai! Dattebayo claro que lo haremos verdad Sakura-chan?-pregunta mientras ve a su compañera

-hai lo haremos bien-decía con un tono de inseguridad y una mirada perdida

-bien pues empiecen-decía con la misma mirada seria

-¡hai!-dijeron esto y los dos ya habían desaparecido

**000000**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos de que comenzó la misión Sakura no se encontraba de humor para hacer la misión pero tenia que hacerlo, empezó a caminar por el bosque muy despacio y lentamente atenta a cualquier enemigo que se acercara veía de arriba hacia abajo detenidamente por donde caminaba hasta que llego a un hermoso lago, era grande y hermoso se podía reflejar la luna en ella, Sakura se quedo sorprendida por aquel lago y se preguntaba de cómo había un lago tan hermoso en medio del bosque, lo contemplo detenidamente cada uno de los detalles

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que quedo a la orilla de este nunca vio un agua tan cristalina como esta se podía ver el reflejo de su cara, en ese momento se volteo y se dirigió a uno de los árboles mas cercanos al lago y se sentó abajo del árbol mas cercano y fijo su mirada en el cielo era el cielo muy estrellado y hermoso, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar todos los momentos importantes que habían pasado en su vida hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida

_-Sakura…Sakura…-_

_-otra vez esa voz…-decía con un tono de frialdad_

_-Sakura…Sakura…-_

_-dime ¿quien eres?-preguntaba fríamente_

_-Sakura…Sakura…-_

_-reconozco esa voz es la de…-_

Despertó brutalmente por que empezó a sentir un chackra muy poderoso se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque y viendo a todos lados para saber donde atacara el enemigo, de repente ya no sintió el chackra se sintió algo insegura pero estaba atenta por donde atacaría el enemigo de repente alguien la toco en el hombro y Sakura se volteo rápidamente para descubrir quien es su enemigo cuando lo vio se quedo muy sorprendida

-de…demo si tu eres…atashi…-Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver a esa persona

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo - gomen si los deje ****así en suspenso demo prometo continuarlo pronto - y también gomen por el capitulo muy corto T.T fue lo único que se me ocurrió :P bueno onegai dejen Reviews bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo n.n JANE!!**


End file.
